Timbers & Wind
by SlyceL
Summary: A Rebelião de Robert está se armando. Levantem seus estandartes, escolham seus lados e marchem em direção ao campo de batalha, afinal, o que está em jogo não é apenas o orgulho de um jovem Baratheon.


Eddard Stark

Aespada de Ned atingiu o chão com um estrondo agudo. A figura a sua frente tinha a risada grossa e persistente como um trovão, além de um pequeno e quase imperceptível buraco em sua barba negra e espessa que mantinha apenas por vaidade. No auge de seus dezenove anos, _aparência_ era uma das coisas mais importantes para Robert Baratheon – se não a mais. Este era um rapaz alto, um palmo mais alto do que qualquer um dos que os observava duelar na multidão, cabelo negro e grosso, olhos azuis escuros, azuis num tom quase lúdico e que surtia efeito hipnotizante em qualquer moça dos Sete Reinos, ombros largos e era musculoso como os Cavaleiros das antigas canções que ouvia da Velha Ama,. Eddard, por outro lado, tinha uma beleza sombria e melancólica; como um homem do Norte.

Eddard Stark havia nascido nas geleiras do Norte, em Winterfell, onde, mesmo no verão, consegue emitir suas geadas persistentes por três dias inteiros. Apesar de ter saído de casa tão cedo, com apenas oito anos de idade para ser o protegido de Jon Arryn, o frio já havia se instalado nas veias do pequeno menino, agora um homem, há muito. O conforto encontrava-se nas manhãs gélidas e na risada fria que ecoava pelos corredores do Ninho, não no sol brilhando no pátio ou mesmo nas penas esculturais das belas mulheres que apareciam no Ninho vez ou outra. E, mesmo estando longe de casa, podia senti-la. Isso significava ser um Stark. Um nobre, honroso e orgulhoso Stark.

Mas se havia uma coisa mais familiar do que a neve e seu emblema, esse alguém se chamava Robert Baratheon, o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade. Os rapazes se conheciam desde os oito anos de idade, quando foram, ambos, tomados como protegidos por Jon. O homem, que não tinha filhos, os criou como os seus próprios e isso permitiu uma aproximação única e fraternal entre Robert e Eddard durante seus anos juntos no Vale Arryn.

― Ah, Ned, você está ficando velho com o tempo― Robert riu ainda mais, só então trazendo o jovem Stark à realidade ao desarmá-lo e o empurrar em direção ao chão.

― Não é o Dia de Meu Nome que vem aí, Robert ― Eddard lembrou-lhe, levantando-se pesadamente.

Robert Baratheon limpou sua espada na calça, ainda rindo.

― Onde está seu senso de humor, homem?― perguntou ao amigo, dando alguns "tapas de consolação" nas costas de Eddard.

― Está na sua barba deformada, amigo― e o _lobo silencioso_ sorriu, tocando o pequeno buraco sem pelos onde raspara com sua espada durante o duelo. Sempre fora um exímio espadachim. Não tão bom quanto Brandon, o futuro Senhor de Winterfell e seu irmão mais velho, mas claramente melhor do que Robert –a arma deste, por dua vez, sempre foi o martelo. Mas, dessa vez, sua arma tinha caído por pura desconcentração e desleixo de sua parte.

― Maldito seja Seu Nome ― praguejou, roçando o dedo por sua bochecha e a pequena deformação ― Levei meses para deixá-la perfeita. Agora terei de raspá-la por completo.

Ned curvou os lábios num sorriso discreto, girando nos calcanhares e se curvando levemente num breve agradecimento ao público. Embora não fosse o vencedor do duelo amistoso, ainda tinha uma reputação – e orgulho – para manter. Robert repetiu o gesto e logo em seguida empurrou o ombro do amigo, empurrando-o para fora do pátio.

― Você recebeu algum corvo?―perguntou.

― Recebi ― percebendo o brilho que iluminou os olhos do Lorde de Ponta Tempestade, logo tratou de consertar ― E ela não mencionava, em nenhuma linha, nada sobre _Lyanna_― falou num tom provocativo, estalando a boca na menção do nome da irmã.

Lyanna, sua irmã mais nova, estava prometida a Robert desde seus onze anos; desde então, não se passava um dia sem que ele repetisse a mesmíssima pergunta a Ned. _"Como ela está?"_. Eddard não sabia muito bem expressar suas emoções, mas sabia reconhecer um homem loucamente apaixonado quando se encontrava com um. E, embora visse a irmã com tanta frequência quanto o amigo, era obrigado a variar em suas respostas para satisfazê-lo. Inventava cartas que não existiam e promovia pequenos esbarrões no corredor. Sinceramente, não entendia a posição de Robert, afinal, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles, enfim, se casassem. Talvez ele desejasse que houvesse amor e admiração recíproca, mas o rapaz Stark duvidava que o espírito feroz de Lyanna fosse se render com facilidade ao jovem Baratheon. E duvidava seriamente que sua paixão por Lyanna passasse de algum tipo de obsessão de Robert pelo "prêmio" final.

― Quando eles chegam?― Robert perguntou pela milionésima vez naquele mesmo dia.

― Amanhã, provavelmente ― um suspiro de alívio veio da parte do outro― Acalme-se, Robert. Eles não vão _voltar atrás_. O casamento entre vocês é uma grande união entre as casas.

― Eu sei, eu sei― replicou rapidamente, com pouca certeza da veracidade de suas próprias palavras.

Ali, no Ninho da Águia, Ned dividia seus aposentos com Robert; o que nunca foi um problema, já que, mesmo em Winterfell, tinha de dividir os seus com todos os irmãos; Brandon, Lyanna e até mesmo o jovem Benjen. Não era uma questão de falta de quartos, mas tradição. Os muros gélidos de Winterfell guardavam ainda enormes resquícios das tradições de quando seus antepassados se autodenominavam _Reis do Norte_. Todos tinham seus próprios quartos, mas dormiam como os unidos Starks, num único cômodo; ninguém fazia, realmente, questão de dormir em um só para si. No frio de casa, onde um dos maiores inimigos do homem era morrer congelado durante a noite, o conforto humano era bem vindo e raramente dispensado. Dividir o quarto com Robert apenas servia para surtir mais algumas horas de provocações e brincadeiras antes de dormir para acentuar a ligação fraterna que cultivaram durante o tempo.

― Seremos irmãos em pouco tempo, Ned― Robert disse com uma pontada de orgulho, da qual Eddard não teve certeza se devia ao fato de que seriam _oficialmente_ irmãos ou pelo fato de que estaria casando com o sonho de sua vida.

― Tenho certeza que sim― respondeu casualmente, jogando as luvas de couro no outro lado do quarto.

Tudo o que Ned conseguia pensar quando fitava Robert, era o quanto o rapaz ficaria devastado quando descobrisse o gênio de Lyanna. Durante as poucas conversas sérias que os noivos tiveram, ela nunca demonstrou suas fortes opiniões a pedido do pai, Lorde Rickard, com medo de que impedisse a união de ambas as casas, jogando a Aliança tão trabalhada ao vento. Lyanna precisou ser quem era na hora, mas se tinha uma coisa que Eddard sabia, era que a irmã logo deixaria a personalidade quieta e misteriosa em nome do "sangue de lobo", como seu pai costumava denominar as atitudes impulsivas, selvagens, e deixar que seu temperamento quente atingisse o nível máximo. Robert, pensava Ned, não a conhece além de sua bela face.

No outro lado do quarto, Robert passava a navalha afiada em sua barba. Era uma visão estranha para o rapaz Stark ver o amigo com o rosto _pelado_, afinal,já havia se acostumado com o ego gigantesco sobre ela, o cuidado excessivo todas as manhãs. E a face de Robert sem ela simplesmente não... Compactuava.

― Ela vai estar pronta até o Torneio de Harrenhal?― Ned perguntou.

Pouco tempo atrás, a Casa Stark – juntamente com todas as outras grandes casas, vassalos importantes e grandes cavaleiros dos Sete Reinos – foi convidada para o que prometia ser o maior torneio da história de Westereos, no Castelo de Harrenhal. Harrenhal era, possivelmente, o maior castelo dos Sete Reinos, construído antes mesmo da Guerra da Conquista. Era grande e majestoso em proporções quase inimagináveis, porém, numa beleza assustadora. Lendas locais diziam que era _assombrado_. Ned, como um perfeito cético, nunca acreditou, mas era de se esperar que um lugar com um passado e presente tão sangrento surtisse tal efeito horripilante.

― Provavelmente― ele passou a lâmina de baixo para cima, limpando sua face ― Sabe o que as criadas estão dizendo?― Eddard balançou a cabeça negativamente, afiando sua espada― Príncipe Rhaegar vai estar lá.

― Não é exatamente uma surpresa, Robert― desdenhou ― Se é o maior torneio de todos os tempos, ele não perderia essa chance de exibir sua armadura cravejada em esmeraldas e levantar o estandarte Targaryen.

― _Cravejada de esmeraldas_?― o rapaz falava com certa admiração recém descoberta, mas logo seus olhos azuis deixaram o ar sonhador e pareceu se lembrar de algo ― Jon costumava dizer que ele é _louco_.

― E, no entanto, nossa lealdade se deita sobre ele― a lâmina da espada de Ned fez um barulho estridente.

― Dizem que ele lia tanto quando mais jovem que...― Robert fez uma pausa ―... Ficou consumido. _Louco_. O garoto não conseguia sequer empunhar uma espada aos nove anos, e não estou brincando.

― Suas teorias me impressionam, Robert― Eddard revirou os olhos― Dizem também que você tem o tamanho de um _gigante pra-lá-da-Muralha._ E eu? Bom, eu me transformo em um lobo durante a noites.

― Somente nas de lua cheia― ao ver a meia-carranca do amigo, Robert gesticulou impacientemente― Certo, certo. Mas dizem que Rhaegar estará lá para se reunir com _grandes Lordes_― ele apontou o dedo para si mesmo e deu um sorriso afetado ― E retirar o velho Rei Louco do trono.

Se havia uma coisa com a qual Eddard Stark concordava com o Príncipe Rhaegar, era depor o atual rei. Aerys, o Segundo de Seu Nome, enlouqueceu. Literalmente. E isto vinha esde o Desafio de Valdocasto, onde ficou cativo de um nobre rebelde por vários meses. Até então, costumava ser um rei sensato na medida do possível, mas agora se tornara um homem cruel e paranoico, pronto para agir com a ponta da espada e fogovivo, não com a cabeça.

― Como criadas te contam tudo isso?― Eddard sorriu, já desconfiando de sua resposta.

― Desconfia do meu charme natural, amigo?

― Nem um pouco.


End file.
